


Never let her go

by Enamis2001



Series: MacGyver [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Russ Matty and Desi Have Like a Line each, Self-Sacrificing Riley, The couple we all deserve, Whump, Worried Mac, injuries, mention of rape, near rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: A mission turning bad ? It's the quotidian of Angus Macgyver, until Riley sacrifice herself.____________________Warning ! Mention of rape ! Don't read if it's make you uncomfortable.No character death.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050722
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Never let her go

**Author's Note:**

> First story in 2021 ! Yeah !  
> I'm mostly writing it to empty my head after dome nasty exam, so...  
> Enjoy !

The mission had to be simple.

They had to impersonate a couple of wealthy heirs looking to smuggle drugs across the border. The drug lord/terrorist they were spying on had been very considerate of those when he saw the millions of dollars in their briefcases, and had promised to help them.

Riley had to take advantage of his discussion with Mac in another room to copy the documents from his computer's hard drive. They notably contained his clients, and the dates and locations of their next attacks.

Except, since when did their plan work normally?

And that was why she found herself running around in an evening gown in a house infested with wicked doggies. Mac was running next to her, fiddling with something with metal plates, her phone, chemicals - a bomb. They turned around the corner, and Mac threw the object behind his shoulder. Thirty seconds later, they heard a boom loud enough to wake the entire East Mexican cote.

Mac took her hand and pulled her into an empty room. They were out of breath, and on the verge of collapsing from fatigue.

“Matty, tell me the extraction is coming soon,” Mac asked into her headset. Except he got no answer.

“Matty ? Matty ! Shit !”

He took the earpiece out of his ear, and opened it trying to figure out what was toast. Riley remained silent, unsure of how to handle this situation. Mac finally huffed and threw the now useless headset over his shoulder.

“The explosion must have roasted it.”

“I see…”

“They will be arriving soon, we have to move.”

He looked around, certainly looking for a way to get them out of there. But there was nothing. The room was an old abandoned bedroom, and other than a bed and a wardrobe, it was completely empty.

Riley could see that Mac was starting to panic. It was rare for that to happen to him. She always knew him with a cool head even in the most dangerous situations. It was strange for her to see him run his hands over and over again through his blonde hair, his eyes rummaging through every object that occupied the room. She saw his despair, and didn't understand why he was in such a state.

“Mac ! Calm down !”

She moved closer to him until he could see nothing but her face. She looked up slowly, and smiled at him.

“The priority is to bring the data back to Matty.”

She took a deep breath. What she was going to say wasn't going to please him at all.

“I’ll create a diversion. Arrange to find the location of the extraction, and go away,” she told him.

“What ?! No !” He protested, taking a step back.

His eyes focused even more on her, and Riley saw an emotion she had only seen twice before. The first in Germany, when the bomb almost crashed her. The second time, during Codex, when the missile nearly boiled them down.

The fear.

“I won't leave you here, Riley. This is out of the question !”

“Don’t worry, I'm fast, he should be able to catch me already. And then, they won't do anything to me. They'll probably want to use me as bait, and I know you'll come and save me if that happens, right ?”

“Of course ! But it's not …”

“Mac !” She cut him off. She took his arms and send him a desperate look. “We don't have time! Hurry up or you, me and the intel will be dead before dawn !”

Mac pursed his lips and looked away. He knew Riley was right, but he didn't like the idea. He didn't want to give her up. He didn't want her to abandon him, like his father, his aunt, Jack had ... Riley was one of the few people he blindly trusted. She had come for him when he needed her the most, and he didn't want to leave when she needed him.

Riley, as if she had read his mind, took his hand, and squeezed it.

“I won't let you down, Mac. And I know you won't let me down either. I trust you.”

She got on her tiptoes and gently put her mouth on his. She wanted to do this at least once if she was to die today. Mac froze for a moment, before closing his eyes and kissing her back. He felt something wet and salty wet his lips. Then Riley pulled away from him, and ran out of the room, careful to be spotted by Jonah's henchmen. Mac remained with his eyes closed for a moment before opening them, looking down at the computer Riley had given him during the kiss, and left when the noise outside died down.

He run without looking back, making past screams and gunshots. He vowed to come back for her, even if that was the last thing he would do in this world.

He quickly found an exit, and took advantage of Riley's distraction to get out of the grounds. He will run a good mile, and saw finally Russ and Desi's car. They stopped near him.

“Where’s Riley ?” Russ asked.

Mac didn't say anything. He threw the computer out the window, landing it on Desi's lap, turned on his heel and run back to the mansion. He turned a deaf ear to Russ and Desi's screams, knowing full well that neither would follow him.

They had the computer. They had to get him back to Matty ASAP. They weren't going to follow him.

Once in front of the house, his heart froze at the silence that greeted him. He refused to think that Riley could have been caught. He was only gone for an hour, max.

No, she had to hide, that's the only solution. He refused to think that she could be ...

He shook his head, and began to stealthily enter through the window.

Because of the leak, the guards were still struggling to reorganize, and he was going to take advantage of it. He arrived in an office, and smiled at the opportunity. He grabbed the radio from the computer, and opened it with his Swiss army knife, taking out his receiver. He used the screen of his own phone - which he had used to make the bomb before - and placed it inside. He connected the different components to it and ended up closing everything. He turned on his cell phone, and used the volume buttons to adjust the frequency of Riley's transmitter. He almost jumped for joy when he saw the little red dot showing her location.

The only catch with his invention was that he couldn't see his pursuers. But that wasn't the most important thing right now.

He slowly opened the door, and looked both ways before stepping out and following the little red dot. He was so focused, he didn't notice he was almost spotted by one of Jonas's men. Fortunately, he was facing the other way and didn't see him pass behind him.

He eventually arrived in the basement of the house, and began to hear some noise. Female screams, followed by the sound of banging, and sick laughter. Mac felt getting sick himself.

He put his radio away, and guided himself to the noises. Eventually he comes to a very simple wooden door.

“Bitch ! Keep still !”

“Never ! Get your dirty paws off me !”

“Believe it, you'll regret it !”

Mac heard the sound of torn fabrics and another scream from Riley. He saw red. He opened the door sharply and thought he was roaring with rage at the scene in front of him; Riley had been thrown on a dirty, almost moldy mattress. Her pretty golden dress was practically tearing, revealing her underwear.

Three men were above her. Two of them grabbed her wrists and ankles, holding her legs apart, while one lay on top of her, obviously trying to find a way to make her sit still, her tight already open.

Mac didn't try to understand more. He threw himself at the man above Riley, forcing him to let go. He hit him, using the element of surprise to knock him unconscious before he knew what was going on. The other two stood up, and Mac saw Riley close in on herself, trying to cover herself as best she could.

Mac quickly got rid of her attackers, and quickly turned to the young woman. Her face was pale, her makeup leaving black streaks on her cheeks. She was shaking all over. Mac brought a hand up, and felt his heart break as she saw her back away.

He crouched down, trying to keep his eyes at his level.

“Riley ? It's over. I promise no one in you will ever touch you again.” She didn't answer.

“Riles ? It's Mac. It's over, I promise.”

“Mac ?” She finally whispered, opening her eyes.

Mac still didn't dare approach her, but he didn't need to. Once Riley realized it was him in front of her, she threw herself into his arms, still shaking with fear. Her hands seemed to cling to him like a lifeline, and Mac gladly let her do so, making sure she was there in his arms as well. He closed his eyes, and snuggled his face into her neck.

He didn't want to move, but they were still in danger. He pulled away, despite Riley's weak protests. He took off his jacket, wrapped around her shoulders, before lifting her into his arms. She put her arms around his neck, and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder. Mac smiled sadly, and busied herself getting them out of there.

Their extraction awaited them in an abandoned clearing, once he could reach Matty. The whole ride, Riley couldn't be separated from him, which he didn't mind at all. He needed to feel that she was there, with him. He kept seeing the image of when he had opened the door, and felt his fists clench each time, Until Riley whimpered, asking for his attention. After five hours of flying, and two of driving, Riley was in the hospital. She was still traumatized, and refused to let go of Mac, until he promised her he wasn't going to leave. And he had no intention of breaking that promise.

He watched the doctors send the young woman to intensive care, and sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, and waited, his face resting on his hands. After a while, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he lifted his head.

Desi stood in front of him, smiling sadly. She approached him to hug him, but Mac pulled away from her hug.

He could not.

Losing for a moment Riley had awakened all the feelings he had thought he had locked up long ago. He couldn't pretend anymore. He could not ignore what his heart had been telling him for almost two years now. He could no longer put the needs of others before his own.

He wanted to be a little selfish. He had almost lost the one he cared about the most in this world, and didn't want to miss his chance.

He was in love with Riley Davis, and he will never let her go again.

Desi must have seen his desire in her eyes, as she lowered her wailing eyes, and let go. She stepped back a bit, and ended up smiling.

“You make a beautiful couple. Take care of her Mac.”

Then she left. Matty arrived a moment later, his face frozen in an angry expression.

“What happened to you, Mac ?! You could have been killed !”

“I couldn't leave her !” He cried back. “This woman is the only one who has always trusted me ! She's the only one who can see through the genie, and notice the man behind ! I couldn't leave her ! I would rather die than give her up !”

This buckled Matty, who finally sighed, and sat down beside him, until the doctor in charge came to see him. Mac stood up to meet him.

“How is she ?”

“Everything is fine, except for a few nasty injuries and bruises. She should fully recover physically. Mentally, on the other hand …”

The doctor sighed and lifted his glasses to his nose.

“She suffered severe trauma. It will take time, and a lot of attention. With help, she will be better, without too much sequel.” He smiled. “She’s a strong woman, don't worry. You can come in and see her if you want.”

Mac nodded and let himself be guided to Riley's room. The doctor let him in alone, and Mac didn't need to be asked twice.

He smiled at the sight in front of him. Riley was sleeping soundly, hugging his brown jacket like a soft toy. She didn't need an IV, which was good news. Her hair was all over the pillow, making her look almost angelic.

Mac walked over and leaned over her, gently resting his lips on hers. No more than a soft kiss but enough to make the young woman smile. Mac pulled back, and gently ran her thumb over her cheek.

Don't worry, I will always be there for you.

Matty watched the scene with a smile, before taking a picture with her phone.

Jack will be happy to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> So ? What do you think about it ?


End file.
